


light up my world

by neozonebaby



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Robby Keene, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Same Gender Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miguel Diaz, god forgive me lol, i have no idea what else to put 💀, kinky af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozonebaby/pseuds/neozonebaby
Summary: Miguel and Robby have been in a secret relationship, and have managed to hide it all this time.Miguel is dating Tory...but is he really happy with her?Robby is with Sam...but can she make him feel what Miguel makes him feel?But what happens when Johnny suddenly finds out about their secret relationship?...Things will take a wrong turn.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Carmen Diaz & Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. love me harder

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

  
Things had been going relatively good for the two boys, managing to sneak around on dates and shenanigans.

Miguel knew he was in love with Robby, always getting that warm feeling when he was with the younger boy, like they were the only two in the world. But there was Tory. He also knew he had feelings for Tory, and that’s what was keeping him from running away with Robby so they could live happily ever after. He didn’t wanna leave her broken-hearted, because she deserved better than him.

Oh boy, was he in trouble.

_**MIGUEL’S POV** _

  
“Hey Hawk, what’s up?” He asked his best friend, taking the spot next to him on the mat.

”Nothing much, but somethings up with Sensei. He’s acting...happy, and it’s creeping everyone out.” Hawk explained, shuddering at the thought of Sensei turning soft.   
  


“Huh, weird. Maybe he’s got a girlfriend.” He snorted, joking because he knew if Sensei ever got a girlfriend, he would definitely tell him. “I don’t know, I’ll ask him after training.”   
  


Hawk nodded, waiting for Sensei to arrive. “So, how’s things going with Tory? You get past third base yet?” He teased, nudging his arm.

”Jesus Christ, Hawk, you are such a pervert.” He chuckled, slightly shoving him. “Yeah, we have.” He chuckled, slightly smiling at the memory.

”Well shit, Diaz, I didn’t think you had it in you.” The other boy shook his head, shifting his attention to new students walking in. “Hey, fresh meat. I’m gonna go mess with them.”   
  


  
Miguel shook his head, starting to stretch. He gulped slightly as he suddenly thought of Robby, teeth tugging on bottom lip.

He couldn’t help but think of the other boy with his legs spread out for him, his body completely exposed and naked just for his eyes, no one else’s. He would let his hands roam around Robby’s body, exploring every beautiful part of his gorgeous body. Then he would fuck him into the mattress like his life depended on it.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat, blood rushing to his dick. He sighed, quickly trying to cover it up by sitting crisscross, just wanting to head home already.

This was gonna be a long day.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━


	2. it’s only me...right?

_**━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━** _

_**  
ROBBY’S POV** _

Robby was situated at Myagi-Do, trying to focus on anything but Cobra Kai - Miguel specifically.

He was trying to practice the focus meditation in Mr. Miyagi’s old house that Daniel had taught him when he first joined the dojo.   
  


He felt himself get tackled to the ground and was immediately ready to fight whoever attempted to harm him. But he felt the weight of someone on his lap and he saw Samantha seated on him, a giggle coming from her.

”Got you!” She smiled, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on Robby’s lips.   
  


Robby laughed, kissing her back quickly until she pulled away. “Yes, you did.” He nodded before immediately flipping her over when she had her guard down, letting himself settle between her legs. “But I’m quicker than that.” He grinned.   
  


“Oh, you got me!” Sam said, a tint of shock in her voice. “You know...my dad isn’t home and my mom is at the dealership...we could have some fun.” She bit her lip, looking up at Robby.   
  


“...Okay.” Robby licked his lips, attacking her neck with kisses immediately, hearing the noises leaving her mouth.

_**MIGUEL’S POV** _

“Left strike, ha!” Miguel guided the rest of the students through the quick warmup, before letting them get a quick break. “Alright, five minute break before class starts, get some water.” He told them.   
  


He sighed before heading into Sensei’s office, he was on his computer, smiling about something.

”Uh...hey Sensei. We finished the warmup and I just wanted to tell you so you can come start class.” He told him, trying not to seem nervous but in all seriousness - he was scared of his Sensei, even though he was like his dad...he could be extremely aggressive.

”Alright, I’ll be there soon.” Johnny told him, voice slightly cheerful and a smile creeping on his lips as he typed back a text.

”Um, is everything ok? You seem...happier than usual. Do you have like a girlfriend? Is it Ali?” He bombarded him with questions.

”Relax Miguel, just go back in there. I’ll be there soon, stop asking so much damn questions.” He dismissed him.

”Yes, Sensei.” He sighed, slowly heading back into the main part of the dojo. He quickly walked over to Aisha and Hawk, a small frown on his face.   
  


“What happened, what’d Sensei say?” Aisha asked, a bit suspicious.

”Yeah what is it, is it a chick?” Hawk followed up with the question.   
  


“I don’t know, he won’t say anything.” Miguel sighed. “But he kept smiling at his phone...he’s probably talking to someone...but who?” He shook his head in confusion.

”I don’t know...let’s just let it play it off and then we’ll see what happens.” Aisha said, getting into place quickly as Johnny made his way into class.   
  


Miguel and Hawk followed behind, quickly standing straight with the other students.

‘Wait it out,’ Miguel thought. ‘Just wait it out.’

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly wrote this in like the same day I posted the first chapter, so enjoy!
> 
> I might post more later, but it depends.
> 
> Peace out, angels.


	3. love how your body feels on me

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

  
 ** _MIGUEL’ S POV_**   


“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, gawking at the new move Hawk had just showed him and Aisha. It was a tornado kick - a kick that the class had been recently working on. “That was sick, you’re the first person in class who could do that.” Miguel said, eyes wide in awe.

Hawk just smirked and shrugged. “It’s all about the technique-“ He had been cut off by Johnny, who had just walked into the room.

“Alright, listen up! Training is canceled for today, I have plans. That means you guys have the day off, go do something fun with your teenage lives, I really couldn’t care less.” Johnny had told them, eyeing all of his students.   
  
Miguel raised his eyebrows, hearing the happy mutters and hearing the shuffling of the rest of the class hurrying to put their regular clothes back on.   
  


He was highly suspicious, of course he was, Sensei had never canceled training unless it was something urgently important. But he remembered what Aisha had said.   
  


‘Wait it out,” He heard her voice echo in his head.

  
He sighed before quickly changing into his outside clothes and slipping his shoes on, turning around to see Hawk and Aisha.

”Alright, so what do you guys wanna do today? I was thinking we could go out to eat or the arcade maybe...oh! Maybe go karting!” Hawk had suggested. “Miguel, what do you think?” He asked him.   
  


“Sorry to disappoint but I really just wanna go home and relax, you know just rest.” Miguel said, dismissing his ideas.

  
“Uh huh,” Hawk said, tone disbelieving. “‘Relax,’” He snorted, fingers doing quotation marks. “We all know your going home to do it with Tory, you’re not fooling anyone.”

  
Miguel rolled his eyes. “Not everything is about sex, Hawk, get over yourself.” He chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Well, see you guys later.” He gave them a quick wink, heading out of the dojo and hurrying home.

》* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚《

After about two hours of Miguel making it home, he had gotten a text. He was laying in his bed, listening to some of his favorite music to just let loose and chill for a bit.

He figured it was from Hawk, teasing him about Tory. So, he didn’t answer at first, going back to the song he was listening to until he heard it - another text.   
  


He groaned, wondering why Hawk wouldn’t leave him alone. He sighed, giving in and lifting his phone up to see who had texted and what the text said.

_**  
** _ _ROBBY: I need you_

_ROBBY: Papi please, I need you so bad_

Miguel’s eyes widened, teeth biting at his lower lip.

_Fuck_.

  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a bit of a cliffhanger there...I tried.
> 
> Anyway, don’t forget to comment your thoughts!
> 
> Peace out, angels.


	4. fire in the hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof...some pretty heavy smut in the next chapter...I left it on a cliffhanger again 🙂

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

_**ROBBY’S POV** _

Robby didn’t wanna sound like a desperate slut, but that’s what he sure felt like right now.   
  


He stared down at his phone, re-reading the messages he had sent Miguel a few minutes ago, growing impatient at the painful erection in his jeans.   
  


_Me: I need you_

_Me: Papi please, I need you so bad_

He sighed, seeing that Miguel read it but he hadn’t responded yet. He had been so infatuated with Miguel that he expected him to come at his beck and call - but clearly that wasn’t the case.

But all his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar ding on his phone, quickly reading the text he had received from Miguel.

_MIGUEL: I’ll be over in a few minutes_

_MIGUEL: Don’t touch yourself or I’ll have to punish you_

Robby felt a small smile tugging at his lips, he was successful and all he had to do now was wait.   
  


Just wait.

_**MIGUEL’S POV** _

God, what was Robby doing to him?  
  


He quickly jumped up, shoving his phone into his back shoes and picking up whatever shoes were the closest to him.   
  


He grabbed his keys before nearly sprinting out of the house, feet picking up to make it to Robby’s house as quickly as he could.   
  


Sighing, he looked around as he quickly walked, sooner or later making it to his house.   
  


He knocked on the door, rocking on his heels. He looked up, being met with Robby standing at the door. “Hey.” He greeted, being cut off with Robby quickly pulling him inside.

Things were about to go down.

  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━


	5. just love me right

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━  
  


_**MIGUEL’S POV** _

Miguel immediately felt himself being pushed up against the wall, and a small smile creeped up on his face.

He felt Robby press his lips against his hurriedly, and he quickly kissed him back himself, his hands grabbing at his waist. He felt Robby’s arms around his neck, their bodies pressed together.

  
Miguel pulled away to get a quick breath of air. “Jump.” He whispered, immediately feeling the familiar weight of Robby’s legs around his hips.

They continued to make out, all the way over to Robby’s bedroom where they could finally lay down. Miguel set Robby down on his bed, his body set in between the other boy’s legs as he pulled away again, just to quickly attach his lips to his neck, earning a moan from Robby.

He felt a sense of pride every time he heard the noises Robby made, because he knew no one could ever make him feel that good.

”I need you, hurry up.” Robby whined above him, and Miguel smirked the slightest.

”Be patient.” He told him, his hands slithering all over his body and resting on the hem of Robby’s shirt as he was also busy lightly sucking all over his neck to leave light hickeys.

  
》* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚《

Sooner or later, Miguel had him all prepped and was already fucking him in a span of five minutes.

”F-faster!” Robby begged, moans and whines and whimpers leaving him as Miguel pounded into him over and over again.   
  


Miguel obeyed, snapping his hips faster and faster, he was groaning himself. Mainly because Robby was just so tight no matter how many times they had did this and it was killing him.   
  


“Fuck, I’m s-so close...” He heard Robby moan, he could feel his release coming along as well and that’s when he heard the loudest moan he had ever heard from Robby and he felt Robby’s cum splash across his own stomach.

Miguel groaned as he released into the condom and he sighed, trying his best not to collapse onto Robby.

”Hello?” He heard a familiar voice call out from the front of the apartment. “Robby, is that you?”

Oh shit.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I know this is kinda short but bear with me, as this is my first time writing fan-fiction!
> 
> Also school is kicking my ass right now.
> 
> Thanks for your support, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
